Comfort of A Big Brother
by death.by.shadows
Summary: Little Chika-Chan has a nightmare, who else is there to comfort him but his big brother Mitsukuni! Brotherly fluff inside!


**A/N: Just a cuddly little one-shot about Mitsukuni and Chika, maybe it'll turn into a fluffy multi-chap about the brothers or other brothers in the show, who knows. As always I hope you enjoy and drop me a review if its not too much trouble! I love constructive ****criticism!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC**

"Mitsukuni, I need to have a word with you," Honey's large father said walking into the dojo. His tone of voice hinted to Honey that he better follow him.

Small noises echoed through the room as the young 7-year olds bare feet slapped against the floor mats. Little Mitsukuni stood proudly in front of his father and bowed respectively before sitting down.

"Mitsukuni," Yorihisa's deep voice was like a growl to Honey's young ears. The tone alone made him flinch, thinking he was called in front of his father to be reprimanded. Even at 7 Honey knew better then to shy away or not meet someone's eyes when they were speaking to you. Such behaviors were acts of cowardice, and cowardice was not accepted in the Haninozuka family.

"I've been hearing from the maids that Yasuchika has been spending his night's in your room." Yorihisa said, almost daring young Mitsukuni to deny it.

"Yes father, he has, but Yasuchika-" Honey said eager to defend his little brother.

"No Mitsukuni," Yorihisa interrupted, "Your brother is not permitted to sleep with you any longer, he is old enough to sleep on his own. That is a cowardly behavior on his part and it will not be tolerated. Am I understood?" Yorihisa questioned demanding an answer from his eldest son.

Yorihisa, as a father and one of the best martial artists in all of Japan, would not allow his sons to grow up weak with the desire to be coddled. Such desires are unheard of amongst the Haninozuka's and as the head of the family he could not allow behaviors like that to exist, let alone in his own household! It was about time Yasuchika stopped relying on his brother, four years old was plenty old enough to sleep on your own.

"Yes father," Honey muttered looking down at his feet. He didn't want to turn his baby brother away at night, because Yasuchika did get very bad nightmares, but he couldn't disobey his father.

Honey exited the room and walked down the corridor to his bedroom. He didn't know what to do, his baby brother had nightmares often and always came to Honey for protection from his own unconscious he couldn't just turn his baby brother down.

His father's words suddenly echoed loud in his mind.

_Cowardly behavior will not be tolerated. _

Any weakness at all would lead to shunning by the family.

What if their father reprimanded Yasuchika? There's no doubt Mitsukuni would get in trouble as well for deliberately disobeying his father's orders, but what should he do? Could he neglect his brother now in order to ensure he grows up independent and strong ?

Night quickly fell on the Haninozuka estate and a knot of indecision grew in Mitsukuni's stomach as he started to get ready for bed. He was hoping the nightmares did not plague his baby brother this night, or any other night for he feared he'd have to turn him away. His mind reeling with confusion and dread, Mitsukuni reluctantly crawled in between the soft Egyptian cotton sheets and plush duvet hoping to get at least some sleep.

At around 2 am Mitsukuni's eyes snapped open as he heard the creek of his bedroom door. The moonlight shining in from his window illuminated the face of his guest, though he knew who it would be without having to look over.

Pale moonlight reflected against the face of little Yasuchika Haninozuka. Chika's dirty blonde hair was tussled from sleep going every which way, he was swimming in his oversized night shirt, his socked feet poking out from the shirt like two sticks of a popsicle.

"Mitsukuni?" Yasuchika whimpered looking at his brother's bed, tears glistening in his big honey brown eyes.

Mitsukuni pushed himself up on his elbows and faced his precious baby brother. A lump formed in his throat that he swallowed down, hating himself for what he had to do.

"Chika-Chan its 2 in the morning, what's the matter?" He asked faking rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"I had-d a -," Chika trailed off sniffling hard, clutching the hem of his nightshirt in two chubby fists.

"Why don't you just try and go back to bed." Honey interrupted trying his hardest to keep an emotionless expression, and will himself to not be swayed by Yasuchika's tears. Yasuchika needed to be strong and as his elder brother he needed to help Yasuchika in anyway he could.

"Misuku-"

"No Chika-Chan go back to bed," Mitsukuni cut in again his voice hard, "in your own bed."

Yasuchika let out a snivel as more tears coursed down his cheeks. "O-okay." The little four year old stuttered, turning to go back to his room where the big bad monsters lay in wait to gobble up him up.

Mitsukuni felt his heart breaking, he was the big brother he was supposed to protect and comfort his baby brother not make him cry! Mitsukuni deftly leapt out of his bed and took large strides over to his retreating brother. He lightly grabbed Chika's shoulder and turned his brother around to face him. One look at Chika's big wet eyes Mitsukuni disregarded everything his father told him and pulled Chika into a tight hug. Chika small for his age and so was Mitsukuni, but Chika was a whole head shorter then his big brother and easily tucked his head into Mitsukuni's chest.

"Chika-Chan I'm so sorry, I'll never turn you away again I promise!" Mitsukuni assured his little brother, pulling back out of the hug so he could thumb away the tears on Chika's plump cheeks.

Chika clung to Mitsukuni as they walked back into Mitsukuni's room, relieved his big brother wasn't turning him out anymore. Mitsukuni walked over to his bed and straightened out the covers so Chika could climb in. His baby brother hopped up in the bed and wiggled around to get comfortable. Mitsukuni soon joined his brother in the bed and pulled the covers up around both of them, tucking them securely around Chika's quivering shoulders.

"You had another nightmare huh?" Mitsukuni asked even though the answer was obvious.

"Mmhmm," Chika said staring at Mitsukuni's chest not looking his brother in the eye.

"Why don't you tell me about it." Mitsukuni insisted knowing talking about it would help his baby brother go back to sleep.

"Well I was walking down the street, but you weren't with me because you go to school now and – _sniff _– I don't go to school, and there was this scary cat, but it wasn't a normal cat it – _sniff – _was a giant cat. And I kept trying to run away but the cat kept chasing after me, and I yelled at it to leave me alone – _sniff_ – but it said it wouldn't leave me alone because I smell like fish!" Chika finally got the whole story out still obviously upset about having gone through an ordeal like that even if was only a dream.

"Chika, even if I am in school I wouldn't let you walk around alone, that's way too dangerous. And you know I'm tough, I'd never let some mean cat get you, you know that right." Mitsukuni assured Chika pulling him into another hug.

"Yeah," Chika said looking up to meet his brother's kind eyes.

"You can always come to me if you have a nightmare." Mitsukuni said as he carded his fingers through Chika's hair, Chika happily leaning into the touch. The two brothers stayed in that embrace as Chika's tears dried.

"I love you brother." Chika said quietly as his eyes started to droop feeling safe enough to sleep as long as his older brother was there to protect him and chase away the monsters.

"I love you too, Chika-Chan." Mitsukuni placed a soft kiss on Yasuchika's forehead before he let his eyes slide shut, welcoming sleep with his baby brother nestled against his chest.

Despite the tongue lashing Mitsukuni got for allowing his brothers weakness to continue he never turned his baby brother away, though Yasuchika eventually grew out of his need for his brother's comfort. For the most part...

...10 years later...

Honey's eyes snapped angrily when he heard the squeaking of his door hinges, whoever had the audacity to disturb his sleep was going to pay...dearly.

The demonic gleam in Honey's eyes faltered when he saw who was standing in his doorway.

Bathed in moonlight stood his little, big brother Yasuchika. The hem of his shirt was balled up in one of his lethal fists; his other hand gripped the door. Chika wasn't crying but his bottom lip was quivering and an embarrassed blush adorned his cheeks.

"Mitsukuni-" Chika started then averted his gaze down.

Mitsukuni wordlessly pulled back his sheets, knowing Chika was at his door because of the nightmares that had been tormenting him since he was just a little kid.

Chika tutted at Mitsukuni's gesture turning away as if he was going back to his room, but he hesitated then took quick steps over to Mitsukuni's bedside and crawled in next to him.

"Another nightmare? Must have been bad for you to come to me." Mitsukuni queried absent-mindedly as he gently carded his fingers through his brother's light brown hair, the action slowly erasing the hard lines of worry from his brother's young face.

"Humph," Came Chika's disgruntled reply, but he leaned into his brother's calming hand, soaking up the comfort his older brother's presence offered him.

The Haninozuka brothers were older now, Chika no longer found himself craving his brothers company as he did when he was younger, but every now and then his mask of indifference and loathing would slip. After a particularly trying day or vicious nightmare Chika would open up to his older brother and seek the solace he found in Mitsukuni. Only at home, and usually only at night would Chika show this softer side to Mitsukuni, and Mitsukuni adored this time with his precious baby brother.

His little brother let out a quiet yawn and snuggled deeper into the pillows, his eyes starting to droop. "You know I don't always hate you."

Mitsukuni smiled softly and placed a gentle kiss to Chika's forehead. "Goodnight Chika-Chan." Chika tucked his head into his older brothers chest and they both drifted off to sleep.

**Go on leave a review, I don't bite !**


End file.
